Sara Tancredi's Secret
by TruthAlwaysHasLies
Summary: What happens when Michael finds out the woman he loved had kept a secret from him for almost 4 and a half years. A huge secret that could change the lives of both Him, Sara and 3 tiny children.
1. Blast From The Past Part 1

**Sara Tancredi's Secret.**

**By: Monica**

**CHAPTER 1: Blast From The Past. Part 1**

Sara Tancredi let her head rest on her soft pillow. As she started to drift off to sleep her door opened with a bang and tiny footsteps filled the room. All the sudden she was attacked by little hands as they tried to get her attention. "Mommy!" Yelled three small voices in unison. She sighed and gave a laugh. "What is it you three?" She asked as she turned her head to look at her nearly 4 year old triplets. The oldest by 20 minutes Liam, started talking. "We can't fall asleep." He said as he gave a completely fake yawn. He nudged Samantha with his elbow and she nudged Mikayla. All of them on the count of three gave completely fake yawns. Sara laughed as she stared at them. "You three are impossible. Oh well come on then."

Sara grabbed Liams arm and helped him get onto the bed. He crawled over his mom and sat with his back against the wall facing his Mom's back. Sara leaned over and grabbed Samantha's hand and helped her up also. Liam helped Sam climb over as their Mom opened her arms. Mikayla smiled as she ran into them. Sara lifted her youngest up and she sat her beside the other two. She switched places so she could look at her three children. "So you three are excited to go to the teddy bear store tomorow?" She asked knowing the answer. All three excitedly nodded. Sara laughed. "So you dont want to go to bed do you?" Liam gasped. "Ofcourse not." All of them laughed. "What story do you want me to tell?" Sara asked as Mikayla crawled over to her. Sara wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter. "Tell us a bit more 'bout Daddy."

_"Your Daddy was the most interesting patient I had ever met and I've met some darned interesting ones. First of all he had been in prison... He also had some of the most nicest things to say to me." Sara sighed remembering them. "He told me the most beautiful things. He was amazingly kind." Sara kept thinking. "And I shouldn't have ran away when I found out I was pregnant."_

Sara looked at her triplets and smiled at the fact that only 5 minutes of talking had got them to all fall asleep. They were so well behaved. Tomorow was going to be easy. With that thought Sara fell asleep in a deep sleep her arms around Mikey and Sam as Li fell asleep with his arms around her waist.

Sara awoke in the morning by the constant gabbing of Mikey and Sam who were excited about what to dress their teddybears in. "We shall see what clothes there are when we get to Build-A-Bear girls. Now go get dressed." The girls nodded as Sara leans over towards Liam. "Liam... Wake up, after breakfast were leaving." At him not waking up she shakes him awake. He grabs her wrist tightly. Then scares himself when he notices he just hurt his Moms hand. "Im sorry Mom... I didnt mean to. You just shouldn't sneak up on me." Sara looks at Liam. "No problem." She sighs he was just like his father when he had her wrist.

After a noisy breakfast the 4 members of the Tancredi household jump into Sara's car and head off to the mall. On the drive there Sara is constantly annoyed by her childrens questions. "Mom? Can we get..." Liam starts to ask but is interupted by Sara. "Liam we cannot and will not get a Kung Foo fighting teddybear!" Liam sighs then gets an idea. "What about..." Sara sighs again. "Or one holding a weapon." Liam sighs as Mikey and Sam laugh.

"Mom can we get one with..." Sam starts to talk but Sara cuts her off. "Hun I dont know if there are going to be princess clothes. If there are we'll have to see how expensive they are." Sam sighs. "Well can we atleast..." Sara sighs again. "If you can find a 10 dollar princess tiara then sure we'll get it but if its anymore then 10 dollars for a plastic tiara there then we'll get one at the dollar store." Sam groaned. "But mom the ones there are..." Sara laughed. "They are not ugly." Sam leans back in her seat.

Mikey looks up. "Mummy can we get one soft and fuzzy. Really soft and fuzzy?" Sara nods. "Sure Mikey." All the sudden the car is erupted in sighs and groans. "Thats not fair you always get her whatever she wants." Liam argues. As they park Sara turns around. "Ya well theres differences between what she wants and what you too want. " Sam sighs. "What differences." Sara unbuckles. "What she wants is a soft teddybear, unlike what Liam wants thats a weapon wielding bear. Also soft teddybears are what you guys are already getting so it doesnt cost a whole bunch of money extra like the princess gown you want Sam. Now come on into the store."


	2. Blast From The Past Part 2

**Sara Tancredi's Secret.**

**By: Monica**

**CHAPTER 1: Blast From The Past. Part 2**

Sara laughed as the triplets tugged at her shirt when they walked into the shopping mall. "COME ON MOM!" Shouted Liam as he saw the Build-A-Bear workshop. The triplets took off in a cynch. "HOLD IT!" Sara yelled and her kids turned around. "What?" They asked impatiently. "I'm going to be in Toys-R-Us for a while and you 3 can't be in there for a while." She spotted the triplets babysitter. "So I got Maggie to watch you." Maggie walked over.

"Hey Sara. Hey Liam! Hey Mikey! Hey Sam!" She said as the triplets smothered her in hugs. "Okay Maggie I want you to give each of them a piece of paper and a pencil. They're going to look at teddybears and clothes and write down the prices. After they do if any teddybear is over 75 dollars they have to bring it down. Then can you get them the teddybears and bring them to Toys-R-Us?" Maggie nodded. "Okay Ms. Sara." She said as she lead Mikey, Sam and Liam away. Sara turned and headed for Toys-R-Us.

Within 20 minutes Sara still didn't have any toys picked out. "Gosh I'm going to run out of time." She said as she headed down isle 11. Immediatly she saw a barbie toy carriage and she thought of Samantha. She smiled and grabbed it. She checked the price and groaned. 50 dollars. Way too much to spend on a 4 year old's birthday gift, especially if it was only for one present, especially if she had 2 other 4 year olds and especially when she had a budget to spend only 150 dollars on each triplet plus the teddybears. She couldnt spend a third of it when she usually got each triplet a lot of cheap presents.

Sara all the sudden saw a toy truck that was on a sale truck. She looked at the price and sighed a breath of relief only 15 dollars. She put it into her basket as she looked around for other things. She saw a tiny hotwheels racetrack for about 30 dollars and also put it into the basket. She continued down the isle until she had found a bunch of things.

For Liam... a toy truck (15 dollars), a hotwheels racetrack (30 dollars), a game for his gameboy (40 dollars), a growling dinosaur toy (25 dollars) and a pack of 3 dvds (40 dollars for Pirates of The Caribbean 1, Spiderman 1, and Shrek 1)

For Sam... a princess gown (30 dollars), a cinderella barbie (20), the swan lake set (40 dollars), The Shrek's princess fiona doll (15), A package of princess playing cards (15 dollars) and a dvd television series of strawberry shortcake.

For Mikey... a book on craft making (20 dollars), personalized writing kit (40 dollars), a bouncy ball (10 dollars), a typing programme for kids (40), and a 3 dvd pack (40 dollars for Home Alone 1, 2 and 3)

On Sara's way to the cash register she saw a little girl go running past andf she laughed as she saw a man probably her father rush after her. Sara turned to keep going to the cash register when she accidently got ran into. Getting knocked to the floor all the toys went scatering. The man that bumped into her helped her up and gathered back the presents. As he gave them to her she looked at him and nearly collapsed. "Michael?"

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
